PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMIN CORE The SGD project is managed by an experienced team of scientist that have each been a member of the SGD team for over 10 years. We will utilize management practices to promote an efficient team, allowing enhancement and growth of technology and community engagement while the funding is decreasing. We will maintain the highest quality training for our staff to maintain standards for quality and accessibility. We will provide effective tutorials via text or video for use of SGD and its tools. To provide outreach the students and scientist on the significance and beauty of biology via outstanding short MOOC-like videos and blog posts.